The present invention broadly relates to noise protection devices and, more specifically, to a new and improved noise protection device for a winding unit of a spinning machine for the processing of endless filaments.
Due to the currently prevalent high thread line or travel speeds, for instance of 6000 m/min. and more, during winding of endless filaments and the resulting mechanical noise, the machine manufacturer is obliged to reduce noise emission by an acoustic attenuation or noise protection device. A noise protection device is known from the German Patent Publication No. 3,002,849, published July 30, 1981 corresponding to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,989, granted Sept. 7, 1982 in which a movable noise protection wall can be shifted manually along the spinning machine from winding unit to winding unit in order to screen off the winding unit against noise emission during the start of winding.
The disadvantages of this noise protection device consist in that, on the one hand, it must be manually moved from winding unit to winding unit, and, on the other hand, the noise emission is thereby reduced only during threading up.